Just Call it Love
by ExpertBleachFan
Summary: When Tohru wakes up in the hospital with amnesia!


_**Well you all read the summary. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review! ^^**_

* * *

><p>"Tohru, what's for breakfast?" Shigure asked as he waltzed into the front room and took his place at the table. There was no answer. "Tohru?" Yuki walked into the room.<p>

"Is Tohru not awake yet Shigure?" He asked concerned.

"Well she's not in the kitchen, could you go wake her please? At this rate we're going to starve to death."

"Of course." Yuki said happily. As he walked up the stairs he began to think to himself. 'This isn't like Tohru, she's never late to get up. I wonder if she's sick.' He opened the door to her room and saw Tohru being held bridal style by Kyo.

"You stupid cat what are you doing to Tohru!" Yuki yelled standing in the doorway. Kyo looked at him pleadingly which caught him by surprise. "What's wrong?" He asked keeping his eyes on Tohru.

"Help me get her to a hospital Yuki." Kyo asked softly moving swiftly towards him. Yuki stretched out his arms to block his path. "Move it!" He shouted.

"Why? What's wrong with Tohru?"

"You damn rat she's not waking up!" With that said Kyo brushed past him and burst out the room and down the stairs.

Yuki stood there speechless for a moment in total shock. Unsure of what to do with himself, he tried to process what he had just heard. 'She's…not waking up?' Within seconds, he forced himself to dash down the stairs and call the ambulance.

In minutes they arrived at the Sohma house. The medics wasted no time getting Tohru unto the stretcher and into the truck. One of the medics grabbed a flashlight and opened her eyelids. Anoter one checked her pulse while a third checked her heart beat. "You guys she's still alive but she's unconscious. We've gotta move." With that the door of the ambulance closed and they prepared to drive off.

"Well what are we waiting for? C'mon Shigure grab your car and let's go!" shouted a frantic Kyo.

Shigure swiftly grabbed the keys and they all jumped in the car. When they arrived at the hospital Yuki and Kyo jumped out and rushed into the emergency room where they met a nurse. Sitting at her desk she looked up at the two boys.

"May I help you two?" she asked politely.

"Yes we're here to see Tohru Honda." Yuki said gasping for air himself.

"Oh yes, she's being treated right now. If you two can just take a seat in the waiting room I'll let you know when she's in a stable position okay?"

"NO THAT'S NOT OK WE-"

"Yes ma'am that'll be just fine." Yuki said putting his hand on Kyo's shoulder. They made their way to the waiting room. Shigure came in and sat next to them. For a while there was an awkward silence until Kyo spoke.

"What if she doesn't make it?" He managed to choke out.

"Don't say things like that you stupid cat! Of course she's going to be alright." Yuki said staring down into his lap. Shigure looked over at them.

"You two shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure Tohru will be just fine after the doctors have a look at her." He said with a smile in an attempt to brighten the mood. Yuki and Kyo gave him a weak smile as they continued to wait for the nurse. "Now Kyo, how about you tell us what happened."

"Well I just went in her room and found her on the floor lying there. I tried to wake her up but she didn't open her eyes, that's about it." He said looking back down.

"You said she was on the floor, interesting." Shigure stated. 'Could it be that she hit her head on something?'

Finally she came in and announced that they could see her. The three got up and went into the room where Tohru was lying. Her eyes eyes still closed.

"Don't worry she was a little tired so she's been resting a little. Go ahead and wake her up. The doctor will be here shortly."

Yuki examined Tohru walking over to her and shaking her gently. "Tohru."

She peered slightly at Yuki before smiling. 'Great she's ok,' He thought smiling back at her. "How are you doing?"

"Um…I think I'm ok." She replied shyly.

"That's good to hear." Shigure cut in. "We thought you were a goner for a minute there."

"Yea Tohru, I warned you to be more careful or things like this might happen."

"I'm s-sorry but…"

"Yes Tohru?" Yuki asked nicely.

"Could you please tell me who you are?"

They all stared in shock at what they just heard. Tohru was in the hospital and worst of all she had forgotten them.

"What the hell do you mean Tohru? You know damn well who we are quit playing around!" Kyo said angrily.

"O-oh!" Tohru jumped. "I'm sorry I just don't know your name, that's all."

"Kyo you should probably calm down." Shigure suggested. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Welcome back Tohru how are you feeling?" He asked kindly.

"I'm doing fine sir, but I don't really remember how I got here." She replied smiling that goofy grin she always had.

"Oh really?" He walked over and placed his hand on her head. "Hmm. You seem to have a bump on your head Tohru. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No. Not at all." She smiled. After a few minutes the doctor turned to Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki.

"Well it seems that Miss Honda has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything from the past year. You are free to take her home if you wish. There is nothing more we can do for her here but here's a suggestion, try showing her some familiar things to help jog her memory."

"Thank you doctor." Shigure said happily. He then turned to Yuki and Kyo. "Well c'mon you two let's get Tohru home."

***At home***

The four sat down at the table in silence before Tohru spoke up.

"So can you please tell me your names?"

'She doesn't remember anything from the past year. That's when her mother died. We we're going to school then.' Yuki looked up from the table. "Tohru you must remember me, we go to the same school." Tohru's face brightened.

"Oh yeah your Yuki Sohma!"

"Good that's a start. This is Kyo Sohma over here and that is Shigure Sohma." He said pointing at the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Tohru you don't have to be so formal. We've been living together for almost a year now." Shigure spoke up. The smile on Tohru's face turned into confusion.

"We have? No, that's impossible I've been living with Mom." They all sighed in defeat.

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand into his causing her to blush a little. "So Tohru, why don't you tell us what you remember."

"Well…I…um…this may sound a little silly but, my mom just died recently and I've been living in a tent not too far from here and I was on my way to school and…I guess that's all I remember."

"Then allow me to fill you in. We discovered you living in a tent and we let you stay here and ever since then you've been living upstairs and doing the house work."

"Really, I live here?"

"Yes, just try to remember."

'I've been living in the Prince's house all this time. What if those fan girls knew about it. But…this Prince is more handsome up close and I can't believe he's holding my hand.' She began to look around the room and peered into the kitchen. "Well, this place does look familiar." Kyo stood up and stormed angrily out the house, slamming the door. "Oh, I'm sorry did I upset him in some way." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it too much Tohru he's naturally stupid. C'mon let me show you your room."

"What a great idea Yuki. You help job her memory and I'll be in my office if you two need me." He said leaving the room. Yuki led Tohru to her room and allowed her to look at all her things. She picked up the picture of her mom.

"Yuki…didn't you and…uh…Shi…Shigure get this for me after…my tent fell."

"Yes that's right. See you're remembering now!" Yuki led her to the bed and motioned for her to sit. "In no time you'll be able to remember everything we've been through together. But until then just remember this." And in a swift motioned he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. Yuki stood up and went towards the door. "Sweet dreams Tohru." He said softly with a warm, welcoming smile.

He left the room with a red faced Tohru sitting on the bed. 'The Prince just…kissed me.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's the end of this section. So should I continue with this or just leave it as it is? Please Review! ~They really help~ ^^<strong>_


End file.
